symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kobayashi Haruna
Black |Relatives = Kobayashi Victoria (elder sister) Unnamed parents |Occupation = Student Symphogear |VA (English) = UK |VA (Japanese) = Nakamura Sakura }} is an OC created by Kobayashi Haruna, who also happens to be the Symphogear version of her. Haruna is extremely blunt and tends to say things straight up, even if it were hurting someone's feelings. She appears as a main character in'' Senki Zesshou Symphogear M. Profile *'Full Name: Kobayashi Haruna (小林 はるな) *'Gender: '''Female *'Age: '16 *'Height: '170cm *'Three Sizes: 'B86/W53/H82 *'Blood Type: 'A *'Nationality: Half-American, Half-Japanese Personality Haruna is an extremely sensitive and childlike girl, but hides it extremely well behind an aloof and emotionless facade, which she puts on constantly, especially around people she knows. Haruna is sympathetic and sensitive to others around her. This is due to her high intuition and deep emotions. She can be very persuasive at times, and likes getting what she wants. She cares deeply for those around her, but ever since a young age hasn't understood others but herself, often observing the emotions and reactions of others for fun. Has trust issues. Etymology Kobayashi (小林): Translates to "small forest". Ko (小) meaning "small" and Bayashi (林) meaning "forest/woods". Haruna '(はるな): Translates to "spring greens (vegatables)". History Childhood She was born into a calm household that didn't have much strife, and her parents loved her as she grew up. But perhaps naturally, she developed a very cold personality and leads a quiet and detached life. On her 7th birthday, her house mysteriously went in flames. Her parents, Ao and Quinn already running off to who knows where and her elder sister, Victoria came to her aid through the power of her armour known as a Symphogear. After which, Victoria decided to start a new life in Kyoto and after attempting to take Haruna, although a distressed Haruna refused over her own goal to find her parents. After Victoria informed her over the possibility of them being dead after their fleeing, during their train ride to Kyoto, Haruna refused to believe that a left, believing Victoria's words to be a lie. She made her way back to Tokyo and lived on the streets for a few years, learning she wasn't able to trust anyone, no matter how they seemed or appeared, eventually after she developed a rather cold personality. Activating Erlang Becoming friends with Kiseki Appearance Haruna stands slightly over average height with pale skin and narrow, amber eyes. She has shoulder length, black hair that is worn freely and shown to be somewhere between neat and unkempt. Her eyes are usually half-lidded, giving her a rather intimidating and creepy appearance. She wears a pair of black pants and matching blouse. Overtop, a violet cardigan she always wears open and brown loafers. When in her school uniform, Haruna compliments it with a pair of black tights, maching cardigan and gray loafers. In MV, Haruna wears a black blouse, gray jean shorts with black leggings and white tennis shoes. Overtop the black blouse is a dark blue jacket. On her left wrist, her relic hangs on like a bracelet. In MAX... As a child, Haruna's appearance remained mostly the same. She wore a grey, almost black hoodie, usually it over her head with black pants and matching trainers. Haruna wears a black undersuit with some parts being either white or dark grey. At Haruna's chest, is a black part resembling a bra with stripes of white at the sides and a cut at her stomach, revealing her navel and at the sides is a white piece, where a pink gemstone is on the inside. The front of her undersuit is longer and drapes over the front of her legs as a loincloth with black armor on her legs, ending just above her ankles with gray, armored flats and a black band around each thigh. Black gloves that are grey fingertip with pieces of grey. White and black rocket booster is at her backside. She wears white and gray headphones. With the Ignite Module activated, Haruna's gear becomes a darker black with a black butterfly on her chest. The colors of her gloves and boots are inverted, and the bands on her arms and legs are now shaped similar to crosses, or plus signs but overall, her gear gains a spiky, and more sharp appearance. Rlationships Family *'Kobayashi Quinn '- Haruna's mother. *'Kobayashi Ao - Haruna's father. *'Kobayashi "Vicky" Victoria' - Haruna's elder sister, who lives in Kyoto. She was the previous user of Erlang. Friends *Cagliostro *Prelati *Chinatsu Kiseki *Hikawa Sora *Hikami Mizu *Mayumi Schmidt Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Xiexie Erlang tron Abilities As the user of the Erlang relic, Haruna holds the power to combat the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. However, she is not "attuned" and uses LiNKER to keep her powers stable. Her Armed Gear takes the form of a three-pointed, double-edged Spear. *'DISASTER♤MACARON '- Haruna rasies her Armed Gear high above her head and strikes the ground, sending a stream of energy at her target. *'CHIFFON♤DETEST '- Haruna has her Armed Gear dissappear, before then summoning two replica of it and slashing her target mutiple times with the first and shooting a beam of light at him using the other. *'CRITICISM♤CANDYFLOSS' - Haruna slams her Armed Gear in the ground, that sends a shockwave towards her target and having them flying in the air and proceeds to slash them over and over with her Armed Gear as they fall until nothing is left. *'TABOO♤VANILLEKIPFERL' - TBA **'TARTE ACUPUNCTURE☆Miraculous' Breeze - Back-to-back, Haruna and Kiseki spin at top speed, generating a purple and black tornado around themselves, which they can either use to ram into their target or if they were to combine their Armed Gear, creating a sort of club, they can launch it at their target from inside. **'NIGHTMARE ON♤CREPE STREET' - While in the Ignite Module, Haruna throws her Armed Gear, rushes at her target with her pauldrons open and chain her target down as a much larger version of her Armed Gear strikes her target down in a large explosion. **'MILLE-FEUILLE♤HAVEN '- With the X-Drive active, Haruna spreads her wings, releasing many feathers into the sky and she slashes her target several times. Before the target is officially gone, the feathers from before rain down on them. Battle Songs * Kon'nichiwa...Erlang *'Kon'nichiwa...Erlang' (Ignited Arrangement) *Purple X Black: I Love You (with Kiseki) *Infinite Knight (with Kiseki, Prelati and Cagliostro) *LOVE PRISON *Majikku Kitchen no Kiseki *Shizuka no Bo♤Forgotten *Todoke no Express!! Quotes Senki Zesshou Symphogear M *'"Why should I care..."' - Her catchphrase. *'"What's Zwei Wing and who is Kanade?!" '- Kiseki first telling her about Zwei Wing. *'"I am a Symphogear User?!"' - Activating her relic for the first time,'' episode 02''. *'"Goodbye hidden pain, no more hiding behind a blank face...Chinatsu, I'm coming! Ignite Module, Drawn Blade!"' - Haruna activating her Ignite Module for the first time,'' episode 09''. Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV *'"I love you, Chinatsu Kiseki..." '- Confessing her feelings to Kiseki. *'"You are the small star in the sky, I am the night that protects you..." '- Haruna's mantra when teaching Kiseki. Trivia * She shares her voice actress with Rachnera Aracnera from Daily Life with a Monster Girl. * Haruna's birthday is June 27th, therefore she is a Cancer. ** Coincidentaly, Haruna and Rachnera share the same birthday. * Haruna's battle song genre is darkwave. * Similar to Kiseki's, Haruna's songs follow a certain pattern: ** Kon'nichiwa...Erlang - Speaks about how she thought she wouldn't many friends, or if she did they wouldn't be genuine. Speaking on how she thought she wasn't able to trust anyone but herself. ** LOVE PRISON '''- Haruna's desire to always be with Kiseki no matter what and keep her by her side forever inside her "prison of love". ** '''My Hand-Hold, Take and Grasp - Haruna explaining to Kiseki that how life works and helping her grow little by little. ** 'Majikku Kitchen no Kiseki '- Theme being Haruna wanting to instead of telling, showing Kiseki that she has feelings for her, through the making of a special gift. ** 'Shizuka no Bo♤Forgotten '- TBA ** 'Todoke no Express!! '- TBA * The title of Haruna's Zesshou is '"Watashi no Saisho no Uta, Watashi wa Kimochi o Bokashite" '(私の最初の歌、私は気持ちをぼかして, My First Song, I Bottle my Feelings Away). * When nervous or scared, she speaks in English. * All of Haruna's attacks are named after diferent types of sweets. * She loves bad puns. * She is left-handed. Gallery Kobayashi_Haruna.png|Haruna official profile (Kisekae) by Hickmanm Baby_Haruna.png|Baby Haruna Haruna Erlang.jpg|Haruna's Erlang Haruna X-Drive.jpg|Erlang X-Drive Category:Symphogear User Category:User Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Characters Category:Custom Character Category:HarunaUser Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV